This invention relates to door or panel latches for cabinets and the like. The latch is of the type adapted to be mounted along the edge of the door which overlaps the cabinet frame. The latch has a latching finger or pawl which is swingable over the inside of the cabinet frame at the door opening to lock the door against the cabinet frame by a pull-up action.
Pull-up latches of the foregoing type are disclosed in Barry et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,904, Barry U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,964 and Barry U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,958.
The pull-up latches shown in the above-identified U.S. patents may be characterized as lift-and-turn latches. One of the disadvantages of the lift-and-turn latches of the type shown in the first two patents, i.e., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,860,904 and 3,302,964, is that it is possible when opening the latch to turn the handle before lifting it, and, conversely, when latching, it is possible to push the handle down before turning it. These possibilities can cause problems.
The last of the above three patents, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,958, represents an improvement over the lift-and-turn latches of the earlier two patents in that, in the later U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,958, extensions are provided on the sides of the handle. These extensions enclose the square head of a sleeve, thereby to prevent rotation of the handle when in the DOWN or locked position. However, provided sufficient torque force is applied, it is possible to break the extensions off the handle by turning it before lifting it. When the handle is in the UP or opening position, cooperating surfaces on the handle and sleeve provide a detent action. Even with these improvements, it is still possible to latch the fastener with the pawl in the wrong position.